Justice League Dark: In the Dark
Enchantress begins to turn insane with the loss of June Moone, and Madame Xanadu gives her the names of those conspiring against her. Zatanna and Constantine begin casting their own heavy incantations to fight her influence. Deadman argues with his girlfriend Dove, as she is uncomfortable with him using another body so they can physically touch and have sex. June asks Deadman to investigate and possess her, then Dove storms out when he tries to use this body to seduce her. Zatanna and Constantine begin performing rituals together to try and figure out what's wrong. June Moone tries to kill herself, but Deadman rescues her. Xanadu has Shade recruit the reluctant Mindwarp to their team. Deadman and June get into a car crash when Enchantress attacks them on the road. Deadman and June escape. Dove returns to find Constantine in her apartment looking for Deadman, and he warns her about June Moone. Shade and Mindwarp fight when Mindwarp refuses to join their team. Xanadu begins to experience withdrawal, and visits her drug dealer to help focus the visions. Zatanna tries to fight off the June duplicates and runs into Shade. Deadman tries to take June to Shade, but he messes up and Enchantress finally captures her. Madame Xanadu has finally gathered her team of magic-users. Deadman tells them to screw off for messing up the spell, and leaves to find June. The rest of the team attacks Enchantress through her madness, and are blinded by visions. Constantine realizes he can fix things by restoring June to Enchantress, and undoing Xanadu's spell. Deadman tries to stop him but is unable to possess Constantine. June and Enchantress are reattached, ending the conflict at the girl's expense. Xanadu tells them all of the threat she predicted, and Constantine kicks her tarot cards over before they all storm off and refuse. Madame Xanadu declares that they have not averted her prediction, and the terrible future is still coming. Constantine, Deadman, Shade and Zatanna begin having terrible nightmares. They visit Madame Xanadu for an explanation, and she reveals that these are premonitions of things to come. They can only be avoided by teaming together. The heroes decide to reluctantly join, with the exception of Mindwarp who can no longer control his own powers. Xanadu finally collapses on the floor in pain, insisting that it's too late and Cain has already risen. This is continued in Rise of the Vampires. | Issues = * * * * * * | Vehicles = | Items = | Weapons = | Notes = watches.]] * Pandora appears to witness the events of this storyline, as she does all #1 issues published as part of The New 52. She can be seen watching the Justice League's fight against Enchantress. This is directly following her first appearance during Flashpoint. , see excerpt | Trivia = * Etrigan makes several cameos in this storyline. Madame Xanadu continually sees him in her visions, dead in a pile of corpses with the rest of Justice League Dark. * John Dee and Choronzon are mentioned by Constantine. | RecommendedReading = | Links = * * Peter Milligan interview }}